My Angel in Heaven
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: "My Angel in Heaven, I hope you understand that I would give anything to, if I could hold your hand. I'd hold you oh, so tightly, and never let you go. And all the love inside of me, to you I would show." Rosalie's body has been found. Her family gets the closure they so desperately needed. And they are finally able to say goodbye to their baby girl. #4 in The Pink TuTu Universe.
1. Tears

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs. I also do not own _Mario_ Carts or _Pac-Man_.  
Spoilers: _The Pink TuTu_. Please read version 1 before reading this.  
Rating: M. Angst warning. Also vulgar language.**

**Trigger Warning: Explicit details of death of a child.**

**Notes: #2 will be Rosie's funeral.**

**Word prompt: Tears.**

* * *

_Previously on The Pink TuTu…_

_A knock on the front door stops Spencer from speaking._

_They both head over to it, thinking it is one of the girls, or maybe Caleb or Toby stopping by._

_Aria pulls it open, and her heart stops._

_It is a police officer._

_Could it be? Could this be the moment?_

_"Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Hastings," He begins. "My name is Officer Thomas; I have been assigned your daughter's case." He pauses, waits for a response, and when he does not get one, he says, "I am so sorry, but I am going to have to… to ask you to," He tries to keep a straight face, to be professional about this request, but is failing miserably._

_"I am going to have to ask you to come down to the station; we may have found your daughter's body."_

_It's the words they have been longing for, for 3 years, but they don't sound right._

_No, it should not be _"we found your daughter's body"_, it should be _"we have located your daughter, she is safe and alive."

_At least, that is what is running through Spencer and Aria's minds, as they go down to the morgue, to look at the body on the coroner's slab, and get a glimpse of an old, dirty, and ripped…_

_…pink tutu._

* * *

Aria is the one to break.

They are on the other side of that glass window. The one they always see in the movies or cop TV shows.

The ones where the mom and dad stand, and the Coroner pulls the blanket back and then there are tears and screaming and…

It's Aria who breaks first.

The pink tutu…

_The. Pink. TuTu._

_Goddamnit_.

Spencer catches her and is _vaguely_ aware of the police officer tapping on the window. She suspects it is a cue to Coroner to cover Rosie's decaying body back up.

At least, that is what it means in the movies.

Spencer has no words. All this time, Aria has been her rock, although there have been, only in the last year and a half, several times that Aria has broken down, and Spencer gets to play the strong one.

This is one of those times.

They fall and the older girl adjusts them so she is sitting on the floor, with _her wife_, the _love of her life_, curled up in her lap. Beneath that fucking window.

The window that is the only thing separating them from their daughter.

From their daughter's _dead body_ which is only recognizable because of that goddamn fucking _pink tutu_.

She whispers sweet nothings, because what can she say to make this better?

She has no idea how long they stay there, only that, eventually, Aria's sobs subside and…

Spencer realizes she is asleep.

Funny that, huh?

The first time in _three years_ that she has fallen asleep _without_ the help of pills…

And it's outside the fucking morgue, in the hallway that has probably seen more heartbreak throughout the years than any other room on the entire fucking planet of Earth.

Spencer sits there, staring into nothingness.

She stays there and she holds her wife and she cries. She cries for the pain Aria is feeling. She cries because _this is her fucking fault_. She cries because her sweet, sweet baby girl had her life cut short.

She cries for the loss of all the memories and milestones that Rosie will never celebrate.

She scoffs.

She was a fucking _baby_. Rosalie hardly even could hold a pencil correctly. She couldn't read, still rode with training wheels, still used pullups during sleepovers. She slept with a nightlight and a teddy bear. She had never experienced _real school_ before.

The bus rides, the lunchboxes, the homework, the art, and gym, and music special classes.

And now?

Well, now she will never _get to_ experience those things.

All because of some lowlife, sorry excuse for a human being snatched her _on her fucking birthday_, from the zoo three years ago.

* * *

Eventually, although she is unsure how long really, the door opens.

It catches her attention and she shifts just a little bit…

She looks directly into the sad eyes of her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh. He looks absolutely devastated because he knows. He knows _exactly _where they are, and why, and what is under that sheet on that slap of metal on the other side of that window.

"Oh, Spence…" He makes it about two feet away before he collapses. "I am _so sorry_. I tried not to… I tried to stop them from making you do this. I–… I was the one–…"

Tears, on both their cheeks, making random patterns as they fall.

"I knew it was her, and I tried _so hard_ to let me tell you, but… they said it was protocol."

Spencer says nothing except, "We need to go home. We have–… We need to call everyone an-and… We have funeral arrangements and announcements an–and…"

She seems to not be exactly… processing… things. Toby just nods. He helps her wake Aria up, and together, the two get the distraught young woman to the car.

He accompanies them home, as requested by Tanner; along with _don't come back until you feel you are ready. This is a devastating blow to you and your family, so take all the time you need. That's an order._

At home, it's a whirlwind of events. Aria goes to the couch and Spencer follows her. Toby lets them know he will be the one to tell everybody the news.

The _devastating_ news.

Any other time and he would invite them over to tell them together, at the same time, but he does not know if Spencer and Aria would like to have to deal with a bunch of people, even if those "people" are their friends and family.

* * *

**_*Rivers*_**

Hanna laughs as she watches her son and nephew try to beat each other at an old favorite game… _Mario Carts_. She is trying to take her mind off the reason for Scottie being here, in the first place.

Aria and Spencer dropped him off about half an hour ago, saying that the police found Rosie. She could tell by the look on their faces that this was not a _good_ thing.

They did not look anywhere near ecstatic, as parents should when police say, _we've found your daughter._

The first thing to pop into Hanna's mind at those words was… _happiness_. Rosie has been found, alive, right? She is safe… right?

Spencer was the one to bring him to the door. And one look at her face and… those words were wiped from her brain.

Once Spencer left, Hanna sent Scottie upstairs to find Mason while she spoke with Caleb. And it seems, _everyone_ thought the positive when those words were said.

"Caleb," She had said. "Spence just dropped Scottie off. She said–… They… The police found her, Caleb." His first instinct was to smile but then…

He got a good look at her face and…

Well, now they are doing whatever the boys want to do, playing video games, having a water gun fight – in the house – because, at the end of the day, both 4-year-old boys are going to have their worlds come crashing down.

"You can't do that!" Mason shouts as she is shoved to the side by Scottie's character.

Caleb comes into the room, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and resting his cheek against the side of her face.

"Ugh!" Again, this is Mason as he comes in fourth place yet again. "This is stupid!"

Hanna tries to remain stern as she admonishes him with, "Mason Tobias Rivers! We don't use that type of language in this house." The boy frowns, muttering a 'sorry, mama'.

"Now, how about we play something that is a little less competitive…" Then, she smirks in Caleb's direction, and asks, "Who wants to beat Caleb's butt at _Pac-Man_?!"

Mason and Scottie _whoop_ and cheer, jumping up to get the game from the cabinet beside the TV. It's a plug-'n-play, which means you simply plug into the TV, switch the settings, and have at it.

Caleb playfully glares at her, saying, "Thanks, babe."

The blonde singsongs, "_I love you…_," as she goes to the kitchen to get the phone, which is ringing.

And…

In hindsight, this moment should not come as a surprise.

The caller I.D. of _Toby Cavanaugh_ should not send chills down her spine because she _should already know_.

Hanna swallows past the lump that is suddenly in her throat, and her hands shake as she reaches for the phone. She presses the button, holds it to her ear, and…

"Don't say it."

It's choked out and _doesn't even sound like her_.

"Please, Toby," Her friend stays quiet. "Please, just… don't say it."

_"I am so, so sorry, Hanna. Will you–… Is–…" _He sucks in a breath. _"Scottie is with you and Caleb, right?"_

"Yes. Spence and… they dropped him this… this morning."

_"Okay. I–… I have to go. I um… have to ca-call Ali and Em."_

She nods even though he cannot her.

She hangs up the phone, even though she wants to beg him to take the words back, to scream at him to tell her that he is mistaken.

That her niece, her best friends' _daughter_ is actually alive.

She hears Caleb call out to the boys that he is going to get a snack and drink for everyone.

She looks at Caleb when he enters the kitchen.

She does not even try to fake a smile.

He knows.

The phone is still in her hand, and the tears are in her eyes, and that look, that _fucking look_.

It's written all over her face.

Being the strong, _good_ husband, he is…

Caleb comes straight to her. He gathers her up, and his heart fractures painfully as he listens as his _wife's sobs,_ the sounds being muffled against his shirt.

So much for it being a mix-up of identification.

* * *

**_*Dilaurentis–Fields*_**

The phone rings in the deserted kitchen.

Alison and Emily are currently in the backyard, putting up the tent and getting a campfire ready for what is supposed to be a normal summer sleepover.

It is Emily who answers, as she goes to make sure they have enough marshmallows, hot dogs, graham crackers, etc. for everyone.

Toby tells her the good news.

_"The police found Rosie, Em."_

A smile makes its way across her face, her heart speeding up, and…, and _joy_ courses through her body.

"That's great! Oh, my god, Toby, that is wonderful! Where is she? Is she ok? Do Aria and Spence want us to come over? I–…"

It's the sniffling that gets her attention. She feels as if she has been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Toby? Are you–… What's wrong?"

_"Em,"_ It's whispered and…

"No. _No_. Don't say it, Toby."

_'They found her _body_, Em. God, they found her body. They made Spencer and Aria come down here to ID her even though I knew it was her, and–… and could have done it myself. I–…"_

"No…" She falls to the ground and… God, she has no idea what to say or do or even what to fucking feel. Rosie, her only niece, the little girl who she _loved so much_…

_"Please, will you tell Ali?"_ Toby speaks once more._ "I have to–… I need to call everyone else."_

Emily does not answer. She is vaguely aware of Toby speaking, but it is more of a… echo in the distance distorted by wind or static. Her thoughts spiral around her head and the next thing she is aware of is…

Her daughter. More specifically, Nat's voice.

It has been 18 months, and Emily still gets butterflies from _hearing_ her daughter speak _verbally_. Speech therapy and encouragement worked wonders for the little girl to be able to find her voice.

"Mommy?"

Some part of her is happy that, even at 12 years old, Natalie calls her 'mommy'. While Taylor has moved to 'mama' and 'mom', Nat has not changed them yet.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

Clearing her throat, Emily looks up, trying to smile.

"Hey, baby. I'm ok. But I need you to do me a favor; can you go and get Mama for me, please? Tell her I need to speak to her about something."

Natalie hesitates for a moment, but then nods and goes to the doorway of the kitchen, where the sliding glass door is that leads to the backyard.

As she calls for Alison, Emily stands up. She tries to center herself and her emotions, telling herself that this is all a bad dream and that she is _not_ about to tell her wife that their niece, their _only_ niece, has been found.

Dead… not alive.

She tries to convince herself as Ali comes in, – looking concerned because they have been married for 6 years, and Alison was always able to read her, – that she is about to say the words they have craved for three years: The_ police found Rosie; she is alive and safe._

"Babe?"

One look into the baby blue eyes she fell in love with so long ago, and…

She cracks. Her expression crumples and Alison is alarmed for all of 3 seconds before she is rushing over to catch her wife. They both half sit, half fall to the ground, and Alison is shushing her gently.

She is about to ask _what the hell happened_ but then Emily is speaking and she feels her heart stutter at the words.

"Toby said the police found Rosie's body…"

Body….

Body, body, body…

You don't _say_ you found someone's _body_ unless that someone is…

But no. Because… _No_.

Baby blues darken as tears well up in her eyes, and…

"Em…"

Emily pulls back just enough to look at the heartbreaking expression on her wife's face.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Alison breaks and collapses against Emily. The two cry… for themselves. For Spencer and Aria. For their family and all the pain that has been inflicted upon them.

And it only gets worse when they have to go to Hanna and Caleb's house. When they sit the kids, – Natalie and Taylor, and Mason, and Scottie, – down, explaining their worst fears have come true…

Their cousin, Scottie's _sister_, is not coming. Not alive, that is, but hey…

At least they can have a body to fucking bury…

Right?

* * *

**Well… I'm sorry. I was on _Pinterest _again (probably should stay away from there) and I was looking at another list of one-a-day prompts…**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Also, this can be different from a "normal" funeral because it is for a 7-year-old, so if an actual celebration of her life, or something else, etc. is what you would like to see, let me know. :)**


	2. Angels (pt 1)

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs, including Scottie, etc.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: ****I'm probably going to crush your emotions, so… beware.**

* * *

**_*20 years later – June 27_****_th_****_, 2039*_**

It has been _twenty years_ since the police found little Rosie's body, all the way back in 2019, 3 years after she first went missing.

Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings would be 28 years old today if she were still alive.

Spencer wonders what she would be like. Who she would look like.

Would her hair still be blonde and curly?

Would she be a mother right now? How many kids would she want, who would she marry, what job would she be doing?

It is a hard anniversary for everyone, but especially for Spencer.

She… _yearns _for her baby girl. So hold her, kiss her. She wishes for all those moments that were missed – kindergarten, high school graduation, Prom, Homecoming, marriage, going to college, _adulthood_.

But she also wishes for the more… mundane milestones that one would not second guess – sleeping without a nightlight for the first time. Getting her first period. Getting her first crush and first kiss, getting her driver's license. Her first all-nighter in college.

20 fucking years…

And that is only counting since the police turned Spencer's world upside down even more than what it already was when they knocked on her door and said…

_We found your daughter's body._

If you count _all_ the years Rosie was gone?

23.

_Twenty. Three_.

Two decades and nearly half of another one. Nearly one-quarter of an entire _century_.

Spencer is 49 years old now.

Almost 50.

She has been alive for… for almost _half_ a century.

And…

But… as much as she misses Rosie, and longs for her to be here… well…

She looks over to her living room.

Where her son, Rosie's baby brother, Scottie, is. He is now 24 years old. He is married, and he is a dad, and he… he is so thankful for everything he has today.

To the right of Scottie, is Spencer's daughter. 14 years old.

Yes, that is right.

She has _another daughter_.

Because you see, just 4 years after Rosalie's body was found, and the families said their goodbyes, Aria and Spencer decided to add to their family. They were, in no way, replacing Rosie, but they wanted to become moms again.

They wanted to experience the joys of raising a child from infanthood once more.

To make another baby, to love this baby and raise him or her.

For two years, they tried through IVF. They had two pregnancies that were cut short. But then, when Scottie was 10 years old, they found out they were pregnant. Spencer this time was carrying.

They named their baby Hope.

Hope Rosalie Montgomery-Hastings.

She was the rainbow after the thunderstorm that they all needed.

Scottie got a playmate, the girls had another niece, and Spencer and Aria saw so much of their baby girl in Hope.

She grew up knowing exactly who Rosie was. She was told all kinds of stories about her big sister, she was shown pictures, and she spoke about Rosie.

Their life was finally getting back on track. Yes, Rosie was still gone, and _god, yes_, did they miss her. But for the first time in nearly a decade, Spencer and Aria _were happy_.

There were Christmases, and birthdays, and Thanksgivings, and firsts, and Hope being a pumpkin for Halloween…

For three years, it seemed everything was on its way to being, dare they say… _perfect_…

Until one sunny day, in the summer of 2028. Scottie was 13, and Hope was about to turn 3, and Spencer had taken them to the park for some playtime.

She arrived back home at lunch because the kids wanted to go home, pick up Aria, and go back to the park for a picnic.

The kids, Scottie, and little toddler Hope ran inside and up the stairs calling for Aria.

Spencer can still remember their voices…

_Mama! Where are you?_

It was said in a sing-song voice, something Scottie loved doing and was trying to teach his baby sister to also do.

Spencer had smiled. She had walked to the kitchen, opened the closet, and was in the middle of bending down to pick up the picnic basket.

She never got that far, though. Scottie screams still send chills through her body when she _remembers._

_Mommy!_

She nearly hit the corner of the wall with her face when she turned it so quickly. She took the stairs three at a time and was upstairs, down the hall, and to her bedroom in record time.

Her 13-year-old _baby boy_ was holding a sobbing 32-month-old Hope, and was standing about three feet away from the door.

Before she even opened her mouth to question him, he pointed a shaky finger towards the doorway.

She walked in on a scene that will stay with her until the day she dies.

Aria was laying in bed.

Nothing out of sorts, right?

Except Spencer _knew_.

She just… _knew_.

Before she touched her. Before she checked for a pulse. Before she called her name a dozen times, crying for her to _wake up, baby, please. Please wake up._

The coroner ruled it a suicide.

Too many sleeping pills, he said. An overdose.

Spencer cannot believe, still, to this day, 11 years later, she just…

She tries to hold out hope that… that it was an accident.

But…

Well…

You know what they say about _hope_…

* * *

**Okay, so…**

**Review?**

**Next will be a balloon release for both Rosie and Aria. The main couples will tell their favorite memories about Rosie, there may be some games that the kids (main couples' grandkids) play, etc. I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
